Лира Хартстрингс/Галерея/Сезон 5
Блум и тень Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Спасибо Танку за воспоминания The Running of the Leaves S05E05.png More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Lyra, Lyrica, and Silver Script shocked S5E7.png Lyra watches Lyrica Lilac faint S5E7.png The Smooze slithers across the floor S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger talks about a waterfall's aura S5E7.png Tree Hugger -so, like, magic manifestation- S5E7.png Discord bumping into Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord pretending to be nonchalant S5E7.png Discord floating around Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord floats around Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia notice the lights go out S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle feeling offended S5E7.png Celestia laughing at Discord's jokes S5E7.png Ponies in a ballroom panic S5E7.png Rainbow Dash backs away from the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash stuck in the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in slime S5E7.png Discord -I've known Smoozeface for ages- S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Кусочек жизни Lyra and Bon Bon decorating town hall S5E9.png Bon Bon -I was a little nervous- S5E9.png Lyra -with you by my side- S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon sugarlump rump S5E9.png Lyra -I knew we'd get it done in time- S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon best of friends S5E9.png Bon Bon hears a roar outside S5E9.png Lyra -some monster attacking Ponyville or something- S5E9.png Lyra -I think it's some sort of bugbear- S5E9.png Lyra laughing and Bon Bon surprised S5E9.png Lyra -what are you talking about, Bon Bon-- S5E9.png Lyra listening to Sweetie Drops S5E9.png Lyra -what are you talking about-- S5E9.png Lyra in disbelief S5E9.png Lyra -...what-- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -it was me who captured the bugbear- S5E9.png Lyra -our whole friendship was based on a lie-!- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -I couldn't tell you- S5E9.png Lyra hurt by Sweetie Drops' deception S5E9.png Lyra -none of that was real-- S5E9.png Lyra crying S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -it was all real- S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops -you're my very best friend- S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hear the bugbear S5E9.png Sweetie Drops rappels out the window S5E9.png Lyra -we're going to talk about this later!- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops greeting Lyra S5E9.png Lyra gives Sweetie Drops a cold hello S5E9.png Sweetie Drops whispering to Lyra S5E9.png Lyra -No, I did not- S5E9.png Lyra -you're not the only one with a secret- S5E9.png Lyra -you know those expensive imported oats- S5E9.png Lyra -I cooked them up and ate them!- S5E9.png Lyra pressing her muzzle against Sweetie Drops S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again S5E9.png Lyra -it's sort of thrilling- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -that's what best friends are for- S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight addressing the crowd S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight -all across this great land of ours- S5E10.png Spike -I'm here to help any way I can- S5E10.png Delegate 1 -we love you, Princess Twilight!- S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Разрушитель вечеринки A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Налаживание отношений Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Lyra Heartstrings confused S5E13.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops happy S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E13.png Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Pinkie Pie and ponies in shock S5E13.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Crowd outside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Upper Crust steps under a changing curtain S5E14.png Curtain closes over Upper Crust S5E14.png Upper Crust wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png Братский фестиваль Orchard Blossom -Would these be your dear and beloved- S5E17.png Orchard Blossom looks at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S5E17.png Apple Bloom sighs; Big Mac smiles S5E17.png Apple Bloom introduces Orchard Blossom to her friends S5E17.png Orchard -I am astonished in equal measure- S5E17.png Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Apple Bloom asking if Orchard Blossom knows the lyrics S5E17.png Orchard Blossom -did it now-- S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom -it's not always perfect- S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom at the half-turn S5E17.png Orchard Blossom charges through Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Orchard Blossom crosses the finish line S5E17.png Scootaloo in wide-eyed shock S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png А что с Дискордом? Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png Гвоздь программы Lyra and Sweetie Drops shocked S5E24.png Pinkie jumps in excitement over the arrival of Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Pinkie stands up while excited over Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack looks at a fainted Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Svengallop demands ponies to clear the way S5E24.png Countess Coloratura walking with her backup dancers S5E24.png Applejack can't believe it S5E24.png AJ --that can't be her-- S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Lyra S5E24.png Rarity pointing at the stage S5E24.png Coloratura performing on stage while other ponies watch S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings --Glitz and glam-- S5E24.png Ponies cheering for Countess Coloratura except Applejack S5E24.png Applejack --If you ask me-- S5E24.png AJ --that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing-- S5E24.png Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara sings --they thought I was weak, but I am strong-- S5E24.png Rara sings --they sold me the world, but they were wrong-- S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura --I had forgotten who I really was-- S5E24.png Coloratura --an old friend reminded me-- S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png Rara and CMC singing --a land of harmony-- S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing --our flag does wave from high above-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Sea Swirl and Lyra Heartstrings gallop to the school S5E25.png Sea Swirl and Lyra arrive to the lecture hall S5E25.png Sea Swirl getting shushed S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight --Friends can change the world-- S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей